


take what you will

by liketogetlost



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Kate gets to ogle Seth too, Seth is a squirmy loud mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketogetlost/pseuds/liketogetlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate runs her mouth over his stomach, kissing each ridge softly. Her hair  hangs down one side of her and drags over his skin as she goes. Kate strokes her hand lightly across the waistband of his shorts, looking up as Seth's eyes flutter open and gaze down at her. </p><p>"Well, hey." He says softly, voice still thick with sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take what you will

As Kate walks across the bedroom floor her eyes settle on Seth, still spread out sleeping in bed. She licks her lips, tasting toothpaste, having just brushed her teeth and washed her face like she has to do when she wakes up. Even if she goes back to bed, like she plans on right now.

She yanks at the hem of her tshirt, one of Seth's that fits her just this side of too large, and considers him. Her eyes rake over his chest, his abs, the part of his stomach where his boxers stretch across. Kate crawls into bed slowly, not wanting to wake him up. Not yet, anyway.

Bites her lip and smiles at the way he sleeps, hands over his chest. She's not cradled next to him, otherwise those hands would be tight somewhere on her body.

Seth is hot, that's obvious. But Kate looks at him most days and thinks he's beautiful, thinks he's gorgeous. He treats her like she's precious, concerned with whatever she needs. She loves him so much and when she looks at him she feels protected, feels  _protective_. 

She reaches out and runs a finger feather light over his stomach, letting it dip down and over his muscles. Kate looks up but Seth is still sleeping, face turned away from her on the pillow.

Kate loves his stomach, would love it even if he gained a few pounds. She lets her palm slip over it, watching how he responds with a flex of his muscles. Kate grins, leaning down and ghosting her lips over his belly button, letting the heat from her mouth warm his skin. Slips her tongue out, licks lightly at it. Seth breathes in deep, making a small noise but still sleeping. 

Kate runs her mouth over his stomach, kissing each ridge softly. Her hair  hangs down one side of her and drags over his skin as she goes. Kate strokes her hand lightly across the waistband of his shorts, looking up as Seth's eyes flutter open and gaze down at her. 

"Well, hey." He says softly, voice still thick with sleep.

Kate grins, nipping at his flesh a little. "Hi."

Seth groans, quickly slipping his hand down her neck, thumb rubbing over the side of her jaw. "What you doing with that mouth of yours, baby girl?"

Kate nuzzles at his chest, licks over one of his nipples and smiles as he sighs. "Exploring."

A chuckle vibrates under where she's pressing her face, and he shifts his weight over the mattress. Moves his hips, bending one knee and letting his thighs fall open. She looks down and sees him, hard and pressing up against the fabric of his shorts. 

Kate lets her hand drag down, barely touching him, and giggles as his hips jerk. 

"Fuck, baby. Such a damn tease." Slips his own hand down, and under her shirt to caress her back. 

Kate moves up to kiss him, soft but quick. Little sips at his mouth, letting him chase her tongue with his own as she pulls back. Runs her teeth over his chin and smiles into his throat when he whimpers. "Goddammit, Kate."

She hushes him, shifting down the bed and moving over him to kneel between his legs. Kate sighs, still unsure of how good she is at this stuff, but knows that she loves to touch him. Loves to see what reactions she can get from him. Can't believe it when he comes so hard, looking at her like she's powerful and amazing.

Kate leans down and presses wet kisses over his stomach as she drags her palm over his boxers, up the ridge of his cock. Seth groans, shifting again, squirming really, and gently grips her hair. 

"Fuck, princess,  _please._ " He breathes, softly and almost embarrassed. 

God, Kate loves it when he begs. It makes her crazy in a way she doesn't understand, just knows it makes her feel good. Makes her feel like she's the only one he needs.

Kate pushes her face over him, letting her nose drag down the side of his stomach where the muscle slopes downwards. She dips down and kisses the head of his cock through the fabric, laughing softly when Seth shivers. Looks up at him and sees him staring down at her with dark, hooded eyes. Chest already heaving for breath, lips wet and full. She locks eyes with him as she darts her tongue out over the wet tip, and Seth's eyes flutter closed as his back arches a little and he moans.

"Need your sweet mouth, baby. God, please, Kate. Need you." He's babbling breathlessly, and Kate yanks at his waistband, biting her lip looking down at him. Hard and flushed, stomach muscles jumping. She scratches over one hip and his whole body twitches, cock too. 

"Wow." She says sincerely, amazed at how he can react this way to just her. Seth reaches out for her and she weaves her fingers through his. His other hand grips at the sheets, pulling at them a little as he gasps for breath. She's barely touched him and he looks crazed, desperate for her. 

Kate squeezes his hand and grips his thigh with the other as she runs her tongue up his length, making him jerk and groan.

"Yes, yes, baby yes. God, Katie. So good baby, so fuckin' good."

Kate can't help but smile, looking up at him as she licks at him. "So you like it, then?"

Seth laughs, grunting and shaking his head. "You're killing me."

Kate hums, running her hand up his thigh and gripping him, holding him so she can slip her mouth around him. Seth cries out, pushing his head back against the pillow.

Kate shuts her eyes and slides her mouth down his cock, pulling back slowly and sucking. This is not something she ever thought she'd really like, but she does. Making Seth feel good, seeing him lose the control he tries to keep. And it turns her on, makes her feel sexy in a dirty way that makes her clench inside.

She works her mouth over him gently, watching up through her lashes as he shakes and struggles not to push up. She lets go of his hand and runs her palm over his stomach, pulling it down and letting her nails scrape over his skin. 

"Kate, please, don't stop. Love your mouth, sweetheart, love the way it feels. Fuck, Katie, oh  _fuck_."

Kate sucks harder, a little faster. Opens her eyes and watches Seth's tan skin turn more red, flushed, his chest dot a little with sweat. Reaches down and slips her hand in her panties, touching where she's wet. Moans around him, pulls her mouth off when he looks down at her and licks her lips. "God, Seth."

Seth sucks in a breath seeing where she's working her hips over the bed. "So perfect, Katie, so sexy. Need you so much, God. Love you baby."

Kate gasps, rubbing herself faster and suckling at the wet head of his cock. "Love you too." She says before moving her mouth down him again, working him faster. 

Seth reaches for her hand again, gripping it hard like a lifeline. He keeps moaning and crying out, whispering nonsense into the air. Kate doesn't know if all guys are this loud, but she doesn't mind it at all.

"So close, baby girl, feels so fucking good." 

Kate keeps sucking him until his hips start jerking and he pulls a little at her hair. "Kate, gonna make me come, Kate," and she pulls away, slipping up the bed to kiss him hard as she works him with her hand.

Seth groans into her mouth, back arching and hips jumping as he comes, hot and wet on his stomach. Kate kisses him through it, still touching him softly and moving down to suck marks on his neck. 

Seth tries to catch his breath, looking up at Kate with a sleepy, satisfied smile. "Well. Where the fuck did that come from?"

Kate laughs and shrugs. "You looked hot. Wanted to."

Looks down at his still quivering stomach, and runs a finger over where he's come. Sucks it into her mouth curiously. "Not bad." Maybe next time she'll let him finish in her mouth.

Seth groans, loud, and rubs a hand over his face. "God, I hate everything."

Kate just laughs again, a laugh that turns into a full giggle as he grabs her around her waist and presses her back onto the bed. Pushes her arms over her head grabbing her hands. "Now I guess I have to thank you or something."

Kate shakes her head. "Or something."

Seth arches an eyebrow and licks his lips, pulling his hand back to stroke down her stomach. Kate sighs, arching her back and feeling sexy, feeling loved. 

"Don't have to even ask, darling." Seth says, pressing his mouth to her stomach and trailing it down.


End file.
